Trent
"I really feel like I made such awesome friends here, it's hard for me to vote anyone off." Trent is a teenage musician in the Total Drama series who has the title of the "Cool Guy," and is desperately trying to sort out his life. He was part of the Screaming Gophers, and is now one of the four main protagonists of Warphunters. Trent is voiced by Scott McCord. Biography Trent was born in June of 13 ADP. As he elaborates in his conversation with Fan la Norne, he had a falling out with his father for deciding to become a musician instead of carrying on the family business. He eventually joined the Total Drama series to get the money for a chopper, where he sparked up a relationship with Gwen. He eventually became a "creepy loser" who would do anything to impress her, and it culminated in them breaking up up. By the Cataclysm, Trent had gotten his life back in order, but eventually learned about Xavius and the Nightmare. In 32, Trent was hanging out in Gravity Falls, where he met Dipper and Mabel. After interacting with them for a little while, the wendigo attacked, breaking Trent's guitar and hospitalizing him. Even so, he joined Dipper, Mabel, and Tom in hunting the monster down before it could regain its power, and they form an unofficial guild alongside Korra. They would meet Tikal and go to Azsuna, where they had a run-in with Zeke and met remnants of the blue dragonflight. Trent would discuss with Duncan about what happened in Enchanted Dominion, and would later go to Castle of Dreams, where he had yet a second encounter with Zeke. They protected a Princess of Heart from monsters called the Unversed. Trent would accompany most of the guild to Zora's Domain, where they met Sunburst and liberated Vah Ruta before being saved from Tempest Shadow by Fan la Norne. He joined the others in their trip to the Northern Water Tribe, where he took part in the audience with the Chief. That evening, he would let out his pent up emotions to Fan just minutes before the Twilight's Hammer cult attacked. He went back to Uraya with Dipper, Mabel, Varian, and Sunburst, and witnessed Dipper becoming a Driver through resonating with Corvin. Out of the six, Trent was the angriest when he learned that Tikal had chosen to kill Duncan. Going to the Olethro Ampitheater, Trent and the other five battled the Twilight's Hammer with the intention of saving Duncan. Once the k'thir created a fel energy field that neutralized magic, Trent was cut on the leg by the corrupted Duncan. When Tikal mustered up enough magic to fight back, Trent attempted to do at least something to save Duncan... but couldn't, leaving the purification of the Dark Star into the naaru known as K'ara to do so instead. Personality Trent is probably one of the nicest members of the guild he's part of. He tries to listen to others and attempts to give ideas to help... though they rarely work. Trent's smart, pragmatic and not one to hold grudges, having forgiven Duncan for the events of Action. However, there are still people Trent does not like. For example, he has nothing but hatred for Xavius, along with bitterness for Tikal that lasted until her sacrifice. He can become angry and volatile when harmed, or when someone he loves is threatened, as shown in the fight in the ampitheater. He is fully capable of fighting when and if necessary, pushed. As shown with his conversation with Fan, he also has quite a bit of emotional baggage. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Clusterverse